Las heridas de mi corazón
by Greengrass07
Summary: Mi pobre Ritsu! Estabas sentada en el suelo, con tu mano derecha sangrando por las heridas que te hiciste. Deseabas acabar con el dolor de tu corazón provocándote dolor físico, pero era inútil.


_Hola! Bueno, cuando escribí esta historia estaba muy deprimida y traté de desahogarme en ella... También es una historia de una sola noche así que disculpen si no es muy buena. De antemano gracias por leer :) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>LAS HERIDAS DE MI CORAZÓN<strong>_

Mi pobre Ritsu! Estabas sentada en el suelo, con tu mano derecha sangrando por las heridas que te hiciste. Deseabas acabar con el dolor de tu corazón provocándote dolor físico, pero era inútil. Te diste cuenta que aunque te cortaras el brazo entero tu corazón seguiría llorando. No pude evitar sufrir contigo cuando vi esas gruesas lágrimas escurriéndose por tus mejillas, tampoco pude contener el llanto al escucharte gemir de dolor. Tú, la hiperactiva Ritsu te habías enamorado de un dulce corderito, sin embargo no esperabas que ese corderito te hiciera sentir una basura. Aún recuerdas cuando te gritó que no estaba en sus planes pasar el resto de su vida con una buena para nada, sólo porque habías reprobado inglés. No pudiste evitar llorar esa noche en tu cuarto, recordando palabra por palabra, letra por letra, esa cruel frase. A la mañana siguiente pensaste que se le habría pasado el coraje, pero no te habló. Ni en la entrada, ni en el almuerzo, ni en la salida. Fuiste corriendo a su casa a buscarla, pues no podías pasar ni un solo minuto más sin ella. Su mamá te abrió la puerta y entraste corriendo a su cuarto. Ahí estaba, sentada estudiando, con su cabello amarrado en una linda cola de caballo. Ahí estaba, tan hermosa, tan ella... Corriste a abrazarla, pero ella te rechazó en cuanto pusiste tus manos sobre su piel. Le dijiste que la amabas y ella sólo te pidió que te fueras de su casa. ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque reprobaste un simple examen?

Al día siguiente Mio te pidió disculpas por lo del día anterior, ella solo trataba de hacerte entrar en razón, de hacerte entender que debías esforzarte. Pero ¿por qué de esa manera tan cruel? No te importó, lo que ahora importaba es que ella te seguía amando, y si tú de verdad amabas a Mio entonces debías esforzarte. Pero todo se puso en tu contra. Ahora no sólo era inglés, también matemáticas y química. No podía ser que las hubieses reprobado. Tenías miedo de la reacción de Mio, tenías miedo de volver a sufrir su desprecio.

Te asombraste cuando ella ya no te gritó. Te hablaba normalmente, pero cuando quisiste robarle un beso te empujó con todas sus fuerzas diciéndote que no merecías un beso de ella. ¡Aún recuerdo tu expresión al escuchar eso! Tus ojos color ámbar se inundaron en lágrimas y no pudiste contenerlas. Mio te acusó de ser una chantajista, pero te aseguró que sólo le dabas lástima. Jamás esperaste eso de la Mio tímida y dulce de la que te enamoraste, aquella Mio que te decía que no importaba que tan mal hicieras las cosas, ella estaría ahí para ayudarte.

Con el paso del tiempo te dedicaste a demostrarle a Mio que el amor es lo que más importaba, que de que serviría ser inteligente y aplicada si el amor se acababa. Pero ella sólo asentía con frases monótonas: Sí, ajá, ok...

Comenzaste a llamarle a todas horas por teléfono pues en persona ya no tenía tiempo para ti. Había decidido dejarte ser, pero eso implicaba que te excluiría de algunas cosas de su vida. Pasaba sus horas libres en la biblioteca, tratabas de estar el tiempo posible a su lado, pero a ella parecía no importarle ya. Tratabas con el corazón destrozado de alejarte de ella, pero no podías; un imán invisible te llevaba hacia ella cada vez que podía. Y cada vez que la llamabas por teléfono las cosas siempre terminaban mal, pero ¿qué importaba? al menos peleando escuchabas su dulce voz. Hasta que llegaba el punto en que apagaba el teléfono para que no la siguieras molestando.

¿Por qué Mio no podía entender que la amabas? ¿Por qué no podía entender que te costaba trabajo ser como ella quería? Nunca fuiste ni aplicada ni responsable, pero ahora te frustrabas más que nunca por ello. Porque si no podías cambiar eso entonces no la amabas... ¡PERO CLARO QUE LA AMO! gritabas a los cuatro vientos esa noche de lluvia, cuando te corrió de su casa y te quedaste afuera esperando a que saliera arrepentida a buscarte, pero nunca lo hizo.

Y jamás olvidarías esa tarde en la biblioteca, cuando saliste de clases e inmediatamente fuiste corriendo a buscarla. Ahí estaba. Tu Mio, sentada con una desconocida... Hablando de lo más naturalmente, y riéndose como hacía meses no se reía contigo... Si tu corazón estaba herido, en ese momento se partió en dos, alguien, de seguro inteligente, con planes de vida excelentes y por supuesto mucho más bonita te estaba quitando a Tu Mio. No pudiste evitar acercarte lo más rápido que pudiste, jalar a la intrusa por el cabello, tirarla al suelo y subirte encima de ella para golpearla, para hacerle saber que Mio ya tenía dueña. Después de romperle la nariz y de rasguñarle el rostro, Mio consiguió pararte y darte una sonora y dolorosa bofetada. Jamás te había golpeado de esa manera y tú no lo viste venir. Tampoco esperabas sus crueles palabras diciéndote que te odiaba, que odiaba el día en que se fijó en ti, que no eras nada y que no te quería volver a ver. No podías creerlo. Intentaste abrazarla, esperando que te dijera que era mentira todo eso, pero solo recibiste un empujón que te tiró al suelo. Pensaste que esto no podía empeorar, hasta que viste a Mio levantando a la intrusa con tanto cariño y tanta delicadeza, con esos ojos que solían mirarte. No lo soportaste y corriste a tu casa...

Ahora aquí estás, tirada en el suelo de tu casa, con tu brazo derecho sangrando. Tenías que desquitar tu ira contenida, pero ya no querías dañar a nadie más; por eso esas pequeñas pero dolorosas cortadas en tu brazo. Querías ahogar el llanto de tu corazón implantándote un castigo así, pero era inútil, pues las heridas parecían cosquillas en comparación con el dolor de tu pecho. Tomaste de nuevo el cuchillo de cocina y ahora te alzaste la falda y comenzaste a trazar el nombre de tu amada en una de tus piernas. Te dolían las caricias que el cuchillo te hacía, te dolía mucho tatuarte su nombre, pero más te dolía intentar arrancarte ese nombre del corazón. El problema debía ser arrancado de raíz...

Miraste unos minutos tu pierna sangrante, susurrando su nombre sin darte cuenta. Tomaste tu celular y escribiste un último mensaje: "¡Mio, Te amo! Adiós para siempre". Enviaste el mensaje y después volviste a tomar ese cuchillo con tus manos. Te costó mucho trabajo tomar valor, pero aún así lo hiciste. EL cuchillo penetró tu corazón herido, la sangre comenzó a brotar como el agua brota de una cascada. Aún escuchaste tu celular sonar, distinguiste el nombre de Mio en la pequeña pantalla pero ya no podías hacer nada. Tu corazón se estaba deteniendo, tus extremidades ya no te respondían, quisiste gritar el nombre de tu amada pero sólo salió un pequeño susurro... Y la oscuridad inundó tus ojos...

...

Hoy estás aquí y a la vez no estás... Mucha gente rodeaba tu tumba abierta, con tu féretro a un lado, a punto de ser guardado para siempre. Veías a tus padres, a tus compañeros de escuela, todos llorando. Cuando introducían tu ataúd en el frío hueco, la viste: lograste ver que de entre la muchedumbre, esa chica alta de cabellos negros salió corriendo implorándote perdón, gritando que te amaba y que no era justo lo que habías hecho. Estuvo a punto de aventarse cuando aquella intrusa la detuvo. Mio forcejeó con ella, ¡Mio quería quedarse contigo! pero ya era demasiado tarde. La chica se arrodilló pidiéndote que regresaras, que te amaría tal y como eras, pero que no la dejaras... ¡Oh Mio! si tan solo hubieras entendido eso un par de horas antes, nada sería como ahora. Pero ya era tarde y no se podía dar marcha atrás...

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí es por que les gustó mi historia no? entonces please, las reviews son como las espinacas para Popeye... Agradecería que se tomaran el tiempo de escribir una ^^<em>


End file.
